Heat Stroked ^_~
by Sham Lux
Summary: Theres a heat wave hitting Odiba, and Takeru has no plans to leave the house. Unless there a very good reason....(TakeruXWillis)


Heat Stroked

Heat Stroked

Disclaimer: Digimon and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Toei and Saban, selfish bastards!

Author: The Shamrock Angel

Pairing: Willkeru (maybe the first one? I know I've read one with Daisuke, Takeru, and Willis, but I think this just might be the first Willkeru. Although I'm probably wrong…..)

Rating: Umm lets just say PG-13

Summary: Theres a heat wave going hitting the city and Takeru has no plans on leaving the house. At least not without a good enough reason ^_~

"Waaaaa!" I let out an annoyed moan/whine as I collapse on the couch.

It was 90 degrees out, 90 DEGREES! In the middle of spring no less! The weather has been completely unpredictable this spring, one day its raining, the next, scorching hot! The whole city was currently being charred by the sun, the weatherman had said the heat wave would last at least for the remainder of the week. I sigh, its only Monday. Not that I mind the heat, its just when you just get out of a freezing cold winter, just to be blind-sided by a spring that's into a lot of variety in its climate? Things get icky. I look out the glass slider the leads to our balcony, I see distorted trees and buildings, turned into blurs by the intense heat resonating from the asphalt. I have no plans of moving, other then the occasional trip to the kitchen to get a tall glass of ice cold water, actually, screw the water, I just want the ice!

My entire body drools over the thought of an enormous pile of ice. I'm lost in this, now heavenly thought until the sound of a door slam pulls me out of my arctic paradise.

"Takeru, I'm going to Uncle Noshima's house, he's going to teach me how to fix the AC, will you be alright until I get back?" My mother says as she exits the hall and walks into the living room and stands next to the door waiting for my response.

"Hurry." I say in a sluggish manner. 

The sooner she fixes the blasted air conditioning the sooner I get my frosted dream land. The door shuts securely and I'm home alone. Normally I might take advantage of a situation such as this, but its far too hot to do anything today that involves more then breathing! My mind starts to slip back into its previous icy daydream state. Then, of course, the phone rings. I let out a mocking chuckle at the irony, and consider not answering it. It might be something important, I ponder over this for several seconds before giving in to paranoia and lazily push myself off the couch. I shuffle over to the counter, literally dragging myself.

My arm reaches over and picks up the phone and I place it against my ear, after several seconds of tired silence I speak into the receiver "Moshi Moshi, Takaishi residence." I wait for a response.

I can hear nervous breathing coming through the ear piece. "Umm… Takeru?" A shy voice comes through.

"Yea, what do you want?" I realize how jaded that must have sounded only after I've spoken it.

"I-I-it's Willis, if your busy I can call back another time, I'm sorry if I made you mad." He says sounding suddenly sadder, I can picture aqua eyes starring downward is defeat.

"Oh I'm sorry Willis, its just it's *so* hot here and I'm a little grumpy. I didn't mean that to sound so cruel." I say in a much less annoyed fashion.

"I know you didn't, you could never be cruel, its not you." Willis says in a much calmer voice, "and it *is* extremely hot, I can't blame you for being a little on the cranky side."

Takeru blushes lightly at Willis's compliment, then realizing something. "Willis? How do you know it's hot here?" I say with a rather puzzled look on my face, temporally forgetting the heat.

"Well how else? I'm in Odiba!" Willis says, most of the shyness out of his voice.

"You are? What are you doing here? How'd you get here? How long are you staying?" I ask several questions in a row, for some reason him being here stirs something inside me I can place my finger on.

I hear a laugh of amusement on the other line. "Yes I'm here, I'm here on a visit to see you and everyone else, I got here on a plane of course, and I'm staying a month." He answers all my questions, in order. 

"Well, where are you! Come visit me!" I get more and more excited by the moment.

Another laugh, he's obviously seems relaxed about something, I wonder what? "Well, we could go out and do something, my treat?" He asked with a gentlemanly tone.

"I'd love to, do you want me to call everybody else?" I ask.

"No!" he speaks frantically then he seems to 'regain' his cool, "I mean, naw, it'll be nice just you and me. To many people will complicate things, not to mention empty my wallet." For some reason I'm overjoyed to hear it will be just the two of us.

"Well, where did you have in mind?" I ask with a sweet smile plastered on my face.

"Well, since it's so hot I was thinking a ice cream and then a swim?" Willis said sounding hopeful.

My eyes glisten at the idea of a nice cold ice cream then a dip in a cool refreshing pool. "That sounds perfect." I purr.

"I'll meet you in the park by the lake, unless you want me to pick you up?" He says. He's always such a gentlemen.

"No, that's ok Willis, I can walk there on my own." I say, while twirling the telephone cord around my index finger.

"Well… alright if your sure, I'll see you there in a little?" He asks, sounding as if it was unthinkable for me to leave the house without an escort.

I giggle cheerfully "I'll make it ok Willis, and I'll be there in a couple minutes." I stare out the window, looking forward to seeing Willis.

"Ok then! I'll see you in a little Take-chan" He says sweetly. Him calling me that sends shivers of excitement up my spine.

"I'll be there Will-chan." I say while untwisting my finger from the phone cord.

"Bye Takeru!" He says happily.

"Bye Willis" I say in a low, almost seductive voice. I could swear I heard a squeak from the other line… must have been my imagination. I hang up the phone, just then remembering the heat.

"Ice cream and a swim, mmmm" I say to myself, looking forward not only to the cooling off aspect, but mainly seeing Willis. I run into my room and pack a pair of shorts and a towel, also some sun block and a few other things I might need. Then I scurry out the door, and across the parking lot, On my way to the park. 

Hey! That's the end of part 1!! I would have written more, only I can feel myself running out of ideas, and when that happens I know its best to just stop and continue when I'm fresh with ideas! Well, I plan to finish it soon, but what you plan and what happens doesn't always work out ^^; Well, I'm outtie! Byee!!! 


End file.
